


Adult Education

by bottombitch



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Sexual Education, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Lincoln has homework to do, but it's a topic he knows very little about - female anatomy. He's home alone with Luan and Luna. Perhaps they can help him out? Anonymous commission.





	Adult Education

Lincoln closed the front door behind him and walked into his house, barely even registering the sounds of his sisters bickering around him. Deep in thought, he made his way up to his bedroom and then shut the door behind him, before reaching into his backpack to pull out his homework. It had been the source of his confusion, and the reason he had been so deep in thought all the way home. Placing it against his desk, he let out a sigh and looked it over, still understanding very little of it.

His class had been learning the beginnings of what passed for sexual education where he lived, but he couldn't wrap his head around it. There were too many scientific terms that he couldn't remember when prompted, and the homework he had been given provided two diagrams which he was supposed to label. It only took one look at it for him to realise just how out of his depth that he was, and he knew that he would have to ask one of his sisters for help. The first one to come to mind was Lori. She had gone through all of these classes before, and with how much older than him she was, she'd probably know the homework front to back.

Folding it in half, he held it in his hand while he crossed the landing to head over towards her door, and he wasn't even able to reach up and knock on it before it opened right in front of him. Lori stepped out, too distracted by her phone to even realise he was there, and he barely managed to slide out of her way in time.

"H-Hey! Lori! Can you help me with—" he began, but was cut off by her signalling that he needed to wait a moment. He waited one, and then another, and by the time she turned to walk down the stairs, he realised that she had little intention of helping him. Sighing to himself, he walked back over towards his room and shut the door behind him, wondering which other of his sisters he might be able to go to for help. Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of his parents calling each of their children down, and he was quick to leave his room and join the others downstairs, not wanting to miss out on whatever they had to say.

Lincoln looked around at his sisters, noting that neither Luan nor Luna were among them. He thought nothing of it and turned his attention back towards his parents.

"I don't want any of you to get too excited, but we're going to the mall," Lincoln's mother began. "We need to pick Lola something up, but there's going to be a wait time, which means that any of you who decide to come with us will be able to go pretty much wherever you want while we're waiting." Lincoln's face lit up. The mall had so many stores that he could go to, but more importantly than that it had the arcade. It was usually only packed on weekends, so on a day like today he'd be able to go on whichever game he wanted; it was way easier to slip a couple of bucks into a machine for one turn on a game than to persuade his parents to buy him a copy to play at home.

"Yes, provided that you've done your homework," his father added, and Lincoln's expression soured. He wasn't going to lie to them about it, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with his homework. He had been paying attention in the lesson, but it simply hadn't clicked... and if all of his sisters were out at the mall, who would he be able to ask for help with it?

"I... I haven't—" Lincoln began, but he was interrupted by his mother.

"Then you'll simply have to stay at home and finish it," she told him, before heading out of the door. It seemed that they were in a rush. He gulped and watched as his sisters followed their parents out of the house, before closing the door behind them. He let out a sigh, and then made his way upstairs again. After walking back into his bedroom, he looked upon the homework on his desk for a second time and scratched his head. He hadn't been given anything to study alongside the work, so he couldn't pull the answers from anywhere, and Clyde had mentioned going out with his dads that night so he couldn't call him for help, either. He thought about using his dad's computer to try to look up the answers, but he didn't want to have to explain why he'd been looking up diagrams of naked men and women to his father — even homework didn't feel like a good excuse for that.

'Wait a minute,' Lincoln thought; Luan and Luna hadn't been downstairs. Did that mean that the two of them were still in the house? Homework in hand, he left his room for the third time and crossed the hallway over towards where their room was. He pressed his ear to the door and, sure enough, he could hear talking inside. Score!

Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for them to answer. ...It seemed to take a little longer than usual, but Luan eventually opened the door, looking a little anxious. "Hey Lincoln! What're ya— hey, didn't everyone go out earlier? How come you're still here?"

"They made me stay home so I can finish off my homework," he replied, with a sigh.

"Man, that blows," Luna said from the other side of the room, prompting Lincoln to step inside. "I remember a couple of years ago I tried training Charles to eat my homework for me, but it never went anywhere."

"It's not that I don't want to do it," Lincoln said, defending his honour; he wasn't lazy, at the very least. "I just can't. It doesn't make any sense to me. ...hey, what're you two doing here, anyway? Do you have homework that you need to do, too?"

"Nah, bro, we're just preparing for shows. Luan has a comedy gig to do and I need to get prepared for a gig that I'm playin'. We're both feeling pretty nervous about 'em, so we're trying to talk each other through our feelings and stuff." Lincoln felt a kind-of pride for the two of them, but his thoughts were turned back to his homework. It felt so heavy in his hand, despite only being a piece of paper. He sighed again.

"Well, if you two have the time... could you help me out with my homework? I really don't have a clue what I'm doing with it, and the teacher didn't give us anything to refer to for help. The lesson was really long and confusing; I can't really remember anything she said." His expression perfectly captured his helplessness, and his two sisters exchanged a look; silently, they agreed to help him.

"Sure thing, bro," Luna told him, with a nod.

"Ditto. I'm sure the two of us have already covered whatever it is that you're doing," Luan affirmed, before leaning forward and peeking down towards the piece of paper in the hopes of working out what was on there. She felt her heartbeat begin to thump harder as she realised what he was studying; she could just about make out a diagram of the uterus.

"Thanks!" Lincoln said, before closing their bedroom door behind him. He moved across the room and placed his homework down on Luna's desk. Luna noticed the solemn look on Luan's face and leaned over to see what was so bad about it, only for her own to turn into a similar state as she looked over what she had agreed to help Lincoln with.

"W-Wow... they go really in-depth with this stuff these days..." she muttered, thinking aloud.

"You can still help me with it, right?" Lincoln asked, glancing up towards her. Luna thought about it for a moment and then hopped down from her bed, placing her guitar up against the wall as she approached her desk again. She felt that she and Luan probably weren't the best people to do it, but they didn't know how exhausted their parents would be when they got back home from the mall. What if they didn't help Lincoln out? He'd be lost, and hopeless.

The two sisters exchanged another look. They couldn't leave their brother to suffer, even if the subject matter was something that a young brother should never have to talk about with his older sisters. "Yeah..." Luna said, speaking for both her and Luan. "We'll help you out, Lincoln." She smiled a genuine smile and ruffled his hair, before using her hand to push the piece of paper back a little further onto the desk; she began reading over it, trying to figure out exactly what they were asking him to do.

Lincoln watched his sisters look over it for a moment, and then stepped forward; he'd read the homework front to back about eight times already, so it would probably be easier for him to just explain what it was that the homework was asking of him. "So, up here I have to answer some questions about what the purpose of sex is, and then down here I need to identify all these different parts with the right names. I think the teacher said that slang words would be fine so long as they're not curse words or super dirty." Luan and Luna looked at each other again, each feeling a feeling of heat in their cheeks, but they soon looked back down at Lincoln. There was more, and it seemed never-ending; neither of his sisters could believe that Lincoln was being taught so much, especially at his age. Luna wondered whether she even knew all the answers to the questions on the sheet; Luan knew the answers, but she wasn't looking forward to having to explain them.

After he had finished reading out what was on the sheet, Lincoln placed his hand against the desk and let out a sigh, pinching his nose. "I mean, there's all this stuff in here... but I don't know anything! What even is sex? What's the point of it? How does it work?" He realised that he probably shouldn't ask so many questions at once, and so he turned his attention back towards his sisters, hoping that they might be able to answer at least one of his questions.

Luna took a seat on Luan's bed to bring herself down to Lincoln's level and fumbled over her words for a moment as she tried to figure out how to explain what sex was at the most simple level. Luan took a seat beside her and set her hand against Luna's forearm, taking over for her. "Sex is what happens when a guy and a girl love each other a whole lot, and they wanna do more with their love for each other than just kissing and stuff."

"I know that," Lincoln said, sounding frustrated; his sisters didn't take it personally. "I don't know the details of it. People just call it 'the birds and the bees' or whatever. I get that they don't wanna tell people as young as me all of the specifics, but it leaves us knowing nothing about it."

"You have to..." Luna said, before stopping herself. She cleared her throat and then shook her head, before continuing. "You put your... thing inside your partner's thing. In hetero sex, anyway." She stopped herself short of expressing that hetero sex was way more boring in concept than doing it with other girls, but it wasn't like she had any experience with it either way, other than a couple of close calls with a girl she was particularly close to.

"Hetero...?" Lincoln asked, before shaking his head. "W-Wait a minute. Putting my... thing in? In that small little holes that girls have? Wouldn't that hurt? I mean, putting something that big in has gotta hurt, right?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Luan assured him. "It's usually really easy to fit inside if both the guy and the girl are really excited. Obviously I've... never done anything like that myself, but... that's what mom told me, anyway."

"Excited...?" Lincoln asked, thinking back to issues he'd had with his 'thing' a few times before. It had gotten really hard and had sat there throbbing for like half an hour before it softened again, reducing back to its normal size. As he thought about it, he aroused his own interest and he felt himself begin to harden, but without any context for it, he didn't know that he was supposed to be embarrassed about such a thing. His pants tented about five inches forward with the size of his pseudo-erection. It didn't take long for his sisters to take notice, but they could have never expected that he had been hiding something so big all these years.

They looked at each other again for what felt like the hundredth time, and the blushes they'd been fighting earlier came back in full force. Luan tried not to look at her brother's crotch but Luna couldn't help herself, her legs crossing absentmindedly as she reminded herself that she needed to look at his face every now and then.

"Yeah! Excited," Luan replied. "See, the hole that a girl has — her pu— uh, vagina — gets all wet and stuff whenever she's excited... and really wants to have fun. Then it's easy enough for the guy to put his thing inside." She managed to avoid pointing out that she wasn't sure it would be so easy for him, especially considering that what he was packing was already impressive, despite his young age. Given the topic, she couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have sex with him... Luna's thoughts seemed to be in much the same place, given how distant her gaze looked and the fact that her hand kept inching closer towards her own thigh.

"It gets wet...?" Lincoln asked her, taking a seat on their floor as he looked up at his two sisters; his new pose didn't cover up the tent in his pants very well, which Luna was quick to notice as she let her hand slide further between her own thighs.

"Yeah, she... well, a girl can... it, uh..." Luan reached up to rub the back of her own head, unsure how to proceed. Her thoughts weren't quite as lewd as Luna's were at that point, and she was still focused on helping Lincoln out with his homework.

"She can masturbate," Luna finished for her, her voice lower and huskier than usual. She looked to be in a trance, with her eyes a little more unfocused than they usually were. Whatever it was, she snapped out of it quickly, clearing her throat and returning to her usual tone. "I-I mean, uh... well, she can sorta... play with herself a little, and then she gets all... lubricated and stuff. Jeez, Luan, a little help?"

Luan rolled her eyes, but she was happy to tag in for her older sister. "Once a girl makes herself feel good, she gets all wet and stuff, and it makes it easier for a boy's thing to slip inside." Seeing her sister make a fool of her like that had apparently given her a second wind, but the moment she realised that she might have to explain to Lincoln that for a thing his size extra lubrication might be needed, she felt her brain melt and she began stammering again.

Neither of the sisters could put into words what they were trying to say, and Lincoln scratched his head. He had never seen them act like this before, certainly not while blushing. Still, one thing that they'd said was sticking with him. In order to be able to fit his thing inside a girl, he had to make them feel good. How did that work? "...uh, how do I make a girl feel good?" he asked a genuine tone of curiosity to his voice. Needless to say, his sisters knew that he wasn't trying to play a prank on them. The blushes stuck to their faces didn't leave, but they did their best to meet his genuine curiosity with a genuine answer.

All of Lincoln's sisters liked him, but Luan and Luna especially. Having a younger brother around made having so many sisters seem a little less weird, somehow.

Luna fumbled with the waistband of her pants just so that her hands had something to do. She had never needed to masturbate more than she did at that very moment. A part of her considered excusing herself just so that she could sneak off to the bathroom and quickly rub one out, but Luan might never forgive her for leaving her alone at a time like this.

"Making a girl feel good is... complicated," Luna told him, speaking with what little experience she had. "They have all these bits that feel different depending on what you do to them, and the mood is a big thing, too... they gotta want to feel the pleasure in order to actually feel any of it." She wasn't sure how true that was for girls in general, but it was certainly true for her. ...wait a minute, was she really giving her own brother a guide on how to get her off...? Why did that idea sound so hot to her?

"You use your fingers, mostly," Luan added, tagging herself in to take over from the clearly flustered Luna. She, too, could only speak from personal experience, and she had even less than Luna did, but she didn't make the connection between what she was saying and how Lincoln could use that very same information to pleasure her. As such, she pulled no punches. "You sort of... play with her down there. Rub your fingers against all of the soft bits until she gets really excited, and then if you wanna get her REALLY going you start playing with her clit."

"What's a clit?" Lincoln asked, interrupting Luan.

She had dropped herself in deep. How could she even answer that? "I-It's a little nub that's sorta... near the top," she told Lincoln, realising that he had so little context that he wouldn't understand a word that she was saying, but she simply wanted to fill the silence and not leave his question without any form of answer. She knew what his next question was going to be before he'd even asked it, and she was simply waiting until he did. She braced herself for it, the feeling of her heart thumping in her chest more powerful than anything else in her body. She could even hear it. Thump, thump, thump, as if there was a microphone right next to her heart and it was channelling the sound directly into her eardrums.

Instead, Lincoln moved to his feet and walked over towards the desk. He looked down at one of the diagrams he'd been given and nodded thoughtfully. "...right, so I'm guessing the clit is the clitoris? And it goes up here?" he asked, pointing to the urethra on the diagram. Both of his sisters felt a shiver run down their spines as they considered what hell they might be unleashing on the world if they let their little brother believe that the urethra was the clit. Luna shuffled over towards the edge of the bed and shook her head, dabbing her finger down onto the paper, right where the clit was.

"N-No, it's right here," she told him. Moving had been a mistake. With how excited she was, she could feel her underwear brushing up against the lips of her pussy. Her own clit desperately wanted attention, and she began thinking of ways that she might be able to give it that attention without having to sneak out of the room.

"Ah..." Lincoln said, grabbing his pen before writing down the correct name into the correct place. Both sisters breathed an internal sigh of relief while they moved back onto the bed. After he'd finished writing, Lincoln moved back down onto the floor in front of them.

The three returned to idle chat, the topic focused squarely on sex and a woman's body, but without things getting any more intense than they already had. Luna, genius that she was, opted to pull one of Luan's pillows over her crotch, figuring that it would proved excellent cover for what she was about to do. Subtly, she popped the button of her pants open and slid her hand into her panties. It wasn't the most comfortable position she'd ever been in, but it would have to do. Keeping her movements as slow and careful as she could, she dropped her fingers down against her virgin pussy, sliding the tips up against her slightly swollen labia. Had she ever been this aroused before? Why was it Lincoln that made her feel this way? She began to feel a little guilty, thinking about her brother the way that she was, but she couldn't help it.

It wasn't as if she had never thought about him that way before. His maturity was attractive. He was able to make well-informed decisions in ways that many of her other siblings simply couldn't; more than that, he cared for her, and no matter how bad or immoral it might be to feel romantically towards another family member, Luna couldn't help the way her heart pounded whenever he stuck up for her, or whenever she saw him acting heroic. She watched him converse with Luan, trying to work through the other questions on his homework sheet; she wasn't listening to the words, rather, she was watching him, her fingers continuing to slowly stroke along the length of her twat until—

"Ahn!" she moaned. Her finger had made contact with her clit. It had been entirely accidental, and she hadn't been able to hold back the resulting moan of pleasure. Both Luan and Lincoln were looking at her. She felt as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but the reality was much worse. Before Luna could say anything, Luan reached over and yanked the pillow away from her. Both Luan and Lincoln were treated to the sight of Luna's hand down her underwear, the smell of female arousal filling the air. The boner in Lincoln's pants throbbed harder, and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to give Lincoln a live demonstration," Luan commented. It was clear that she was simply teasing Luna, but it wasn't with malicious intent. Rather, she had been fighting off her own arousal that entire time, and having Luna masturbate in front of their little brother was the hottest thing she could imagine at that point. It wasn't as if Lincoln was touching them or anything like that. Luna recognised the aroused look in Luan's eyes, and it comforted her to know that she wasn't alone, but that comfort meant little next to the fact that she had just been caught masturbating.

Her cheeks flushed redder than they ever had before in her entire life. Perhaps it was because of how dramatic the situation seemed, or maybe she just gave in to the pleasure that she so desperately wanted, but Luna slid her fingers into either side of her waistband and began to pull her pants down. They were tight, so she had some trouble, but she kept going, and she didn't stop until they were all the way off. With that, she spread her legs open and planted her feet far apart; her underwear was all that was sitting between Lincoln and Luna's tight, teenage twat.

Luan hadn't expected Luna to go that far, but she wasn't complaining. Moving up onto her knees, she gazed over Luna's leg at the sight between her legs, eager to find out what Luna was going to do next. There was a heavy tension in the air. While Luna's distraction kept Luan's blush at bay her own was hard enough to leave her cheeks a deep red. She fought to stop the heartbeat in her ears from overwhelming her and opened her eyes. After catching Lincoln's gaze, she realised that she wouldn't be able to expose herself while looking at him. ...but her heart was already set on the 'exposing herself' part. As scared as she was of what might happen when she pulled her panties to the side and showed her brother what a real-life vagina looked like, the excitement she felt just thinking about it wouldn't let her back down.

"Bro, before I do this..." Luna managed between breaths that she couldn't hold but for the rate of her heart. "You can't tell anybody about it." Her throat suddenly felt heavy, and she felt the need to gulp, but she avoided it.

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone? Is what you're doing bad?" Lincoln asked, his tone innocent and naive. He must have known on some level that intimate things such as his sister's pussy were strictly off-limits to him under normal circumstances, surely. Nonetheless, Luna found herself averting her gaze again.

"N-No, it's not that..." she muttered, unable to find the words to defend herself.

"It's just unconventional," Luan interrupted, having already thought of a great way to explain the circumstance to their younger brother. "A lot of people wouldn't understand. It'd sound crazy to them, even if it makes sense to us." A pause, as Luan felt herself growing excited; up until now she had been able to ignore it, certainly far better than Luna had been, but she could feel her panties beginning to grow damp from how wet her pussy was against them. "You wanna learn about all this stuff, don't you? We could even have some fun in the process." Lincoln wasn't sure what kind of fun Luan was referring to, and under normal circumstances, he might have worried that Luan was trying to play a prank on him, but both Luan and Luna looked too desperate to come up with a lie.

"Yeah, we need to keep this on the down-low," Luna said, before finally slipping a finger underneath the fabric of her panties. "Make sure to look real close," she muttered, under her breath. She surprised herself with how calm she was feeling now that she was performing the act itself. Lincoln leaned forward, just as she'd told him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt like he was about to witness some secret treasure... the idea that people would be mad at him for seeing it only made him more excited.

Silence filled the room as Luna pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her slit for all to see. Her teen, mostly hairless slit was moist enough for a string of juice to connect her pussy to the fabric right up until she pulled her underwear all the way towards her thigh. The lips were swollen enough to have been visible even if her legs were mostly closed. With her legs spread wide open, the lips were parted, exposing the innermost parts of the vagina itself. Lincoln looked as closely as he could without leaning any further forward, noting how nice the smell was. Well, it wasn't that it was nice, exactly, but there was something about it... it was pleasant to him, even if not necessarily to his nose. He felt his member throbbing harder within the confines of his pants.

"It looks so different to the diagram," Lincoln muttered, placing his hands on the edge of the bed and shuffling himself a little further forward. Wordlessly, Luna reached down with her other hand and used two fingers to spread the lips of her pussy wider, exposing the centre further. Her entrance was even more visible now, the juices within forming a sheen of liquid that left her pussy attractively shiny.

"No diagram is completely accurate," Luan added, moving one of her hands down from Luna's knee to slide it between her own legs. She was subtle about it, far more subtle than Luna had been, and as she looked on she allowed herself the treat of pleasure, fingers working slowly over her own pussy through the fabric of her underwear. She gazed down past the edge of the bed and towards Lincoln's length, hard as a rock and at full mast. She wondered how far she and Luna might be able to take things. How far would Lincoln want to go with them? She felt an ache inside her. Sliding her hand down into her panties, she covered herself with her hand for a moment, and then discreetly removed her underwear.

Lincoln was busy focusing on Luna's demonstration, and Luna was too distracted by her own thoughts and feelings to pay attention to Luan. With neither of them paying attention, she was able to get herself completely bottomless, at which point she took her place beside Luna, hooking one leg behind her sister while the other sat off the edge of the bed; she moved up alongside, planting her pussy as close to Luna's as she could. She was never one to back down from exhilirating feelings, and there was nothing NOT exhilarating about exposing herself for her younger brother, especially while her older sister sat beside her doing the same.

Lincoln switched his gaze over to look at Luan's, the differences between them immediately apparent. Whereas Luna's pussy had some hair towards the top, just enough to prove her age, Luan's was completely bald. Her lips weren't quite as puffy, and she wasn't as wet as Luna had been. Unrelated to her anatomy, she was also far more careless than Luna was, unexpectedly. Not a moment after she'd planted herself beside Luna, Luan reached down and began rubbing at her own clit, slowly encircling it.

Luna wasn't sure how she felt about not being the centre of attention anymore. She had fought so hard to amp herself up for the moment and now it was gone. The excitement she had been chasing after had eluded her, and she wasn't sure what it would take to get it back. Her heart wasn't beating as fast, but she almost wished that it was. Seeing how her sister had so quickly given in to the pleasure and begun masturbating, she slipped her thumb into the waistband of her underwear and pulled the pair of panties down, sliding them along her legs before tossing them onto the bed beside her. She kept her legs closed for a moment, and then opened them again, placing herself beside Luan just as Luan had with her moments earlier. She wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and glanced over towards her, the blush on her cheeks returning in full force.

Luan wrapped an arm around Luna in turn. She did it without even looking at Luna, but it was the show of support that mattered. Sat beside one another, the two sisters continued playing with themselves, the moment almost intimate between them were it not for how focused they were on making sure that Lincoln saw what they were doing. While Luan played with her clit, Luna slid her fingers lower and pushed them into her entrance. Lincoln silently marvelled at the way that Luna's entrance stretched around her fingers, wide enough for her to fit two fingers inside and begin fucking herself with them. A gentle sloshing sound accompanied her masturbation whenever she finger-fucked herself particularly fast. Lincoln was as impressed as he was curious, wondering what his sisters were planning to show him next.

"Why is Luna doing it one way while you do it the other way?" Lincoln asked Luan, gazing up towards her face; it was the first time he'd looked away from the action since the moment that Luna first pulled her panties aside.

"That's just the way she prefers to do it," Luan replied, before sliding her fingers down further to push one finger inside herself. "I can only fit one down here."

"I've uh... yeah, I've never been able to pleasure myself by doing it that way," Luna admitted, a little bashfully. She might not have owned up to it if she'd known what Luan would do next. Reaching over between the legs of her sister, Luan pressed two fingers down against Luna's clit and then began to run those fingers in circles. She had undoubtedly crossed a line, and yet she did it so casually, so carefree while Luna struggled to even play with herself. Luna bit back a moan at the sudden contact and glanced over at Luan in disbelief, though she didn't at all dislike the feeling. With her free hand, she reached over and grabbed one of the top bunk's supports, her teeth grinding in a continued attempt to keep quiet.

"I think you just haven't been doing it right," Luan muttered, and while it was definitely directed at Luna she seemed to be saying it more for her own sake. Gently trapping Luna's clit between her two fingers she continued moving them in circles, letting the nub go only when she felt Luna tense up underneath her. She then dropped her fingers lower, sliding them up alongside Luna's own and swaying them back and forth until Luna pulled her fingers out of herself and set them against her thigh, out of the way of Luan's experimentation.

Luan wanted to know what it felt like to be able to use two fingers at once. While she pressed two digits into Luna, working them back and forth, she slid a second alongside the first on her other hand, teasing herself with the idea of having two fingers inside her own snatch at once. Needing an outlet for all the excitement she was feeling, Luna, reached over and took her place, batting Luan's hand out of the way far less subtly than Luan had hers, before she pressed two fingers up against her sister's entrance.

While Lincoln looked on at them, completely entranced, the two sisters slowly finger-fucked each other. They held a gaze in silence... well, apart from the moans that escaped them each time they were caught off-guard by the other. Between the two pussies before him, Lincoln wasn't sure where to look. While Luna wasn't as tight, she must have been twice as wet, and her plumper snatch twitched each time Luan pushed her fingers particularly deep. Luan's pussy, on the other hand, seemed to recoil each time Luna tried to push her fingers inside, but it always accepted the two digits even if it seemed Luna had to work to get them in there. If Luan's moans were anything to go by, it wasn't a painful experience, though Lincoln didn't envy either of them.

He didn't see his own situation was very enviable, either. He could feel his cock straining his pants, and because he didn't want to damage them he reached down and popped open the button, his member standing firmly upright; it even stretched the fabric of his underwear, and by that point, it was throbbing so hard that it was almost painful. He glanced up towards his sisters again, each too lost in their own lust to recognise his plight, and he cleared his throat. "...uh, since you two are, um... enjoying yourselves," he began, before pulling the waistband of his underwear down to expose his cock. "Do you think that maybe I could, too?"

He must have been aware of the situation, at least on some level — how lewd it was, and how many taboos they were breaking. Both of his sisters looked down upon his length and became entranced, immediately pulling themselves away from each other and shuffling over towards the edge of the bed. A thousand questions ran through each of their minds. To name a few: How the hell did he fit that thing in his pants?; How was it not hurting him?; What gods had their parents prayed to in order for him to be so gifted? They each split apart on the bed and made some room for him.

"Sit up here, bro," Luna told him, in a tone that was a little too commanding. He hopped up onto the bed between them, not sure where or how to grip his shaft. He held it first near the top, and then near the base, but both seemed unnatural to him. His sisters moved closer to him and pressed their bodies against his shoulders, looking down at the cock between his legs as he tried to figure out how to pleasure himself properly. Luan was the first to reach down and do it for him, slowly guiding his hand away before wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft. Her fingers closed tightly around him at first but then eased up as she realised that she might hurt him. Jesus. She couldn't imagine hurting a cock this huge. It seemed almost otherworldly.

Luna, a little more grounded, recognised Lincoln for the size that it truly was. A little above average for a fully grown man, it was nothing that would break any records (she thought), but she still couldn't believe he'd been packing something so impressive this entire time. It felt like a waste that she hadn't found out about it sooner. While she watched Luan slowly stroke his length up and down, she reached down below his shaft to fondle his balls. It felt right to grope him there, working his balls against her palm while she massaged them with her fingers. Just like his cock, they felt big in her hand. Each time Luan finished one of her strokes, they twitched softly within Luna's grip.

Suffice it to say, Lincoln was overwhelmed. It was a good job that he was packed so tightly between the bodies of his two sisters because if he hadn't had the support he might have collapsed back against the bed. Having them touch him felt good — it felt GREAT. He leaned against Luan for support while he set his hand down against the outside of Luna's thigh, gripping tightly; each time a wave of pleasure rocked through him, he dug his fingers a little tighter into the flesh there.

Seeing the way that he reacted, any worries that either of his sisters had about exposing him to sex at such a young age melted away. It wasn't as if they could have stopped themselves anyway with how much they enjoyed the feeling of his cock and balls in their hands. Lincoln looked up between them, seeing how entranced they were by what they were doing, and he wondered whether he might get away with trying to return the favour. The entire time they had been playing with themselves he had wanted to reach out and have a feel for himself, but it never seemed like the right moment to do so. Now? Now seemed like the right moment.

Reaching both of his hands over to slide them between their legs, he did his best to replicate what he'd seen earlier. It was harder for him given that he both couldn't see nor feel where his fingers were compared to his memories from earlier, but he tried his best. Going for the clit first, he pushed his fingers around where he guessed the nub to be, and considering what he was working with his guesses weren't bad. Both Luna and Luan shifted their hips forward to thrust against his touch, though neither could pull their attention away from his junk. He sank his fingers lower, going for their entrances.

Now that he had his hands on them, he could better-identify the differences between their two pussies. Luna's had felt rougher around the top, though it began to feel more smooth as he made his way down, whereas Luan's was somewhere in the middle all the way down. The entrances themselves were sloppy with juice, and Lincoln almost sank his fingers in by complete accident, not expecting them to be anywhere near as slippery as they were. Once he took a moment to run his fingers around the entrances, unintentionally teasing both of his sisters in the process, he pushed a single digit into each of them, working it slowly in and out just as he had seen them do beforehand.

Luan had to pull her hand away from his shaft to place it against his forearm, already overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt. His finger was around the same size as hers, but the fact that it was HIS finger inside her made it all the more exciting; each movement that he made seemed to be backed up by electric shocks that ran all of the way through her. Luna, meanwhile, moved her hand up towards his shaft and continued stroking him. Though she was enjoying his attention just as much as Luan was, there was no way that she could resist the temptation to finally touch his cock. It felt warm in her hands and soft enough that she could squish down on it gently, but she opted to begin stroking him instead. Precum had been building at the tip the entire time that Luan had been stroking him, but it was only when Luna's hand made contact and her more educated manner of stroking set in that the precum really began flowing.

It would have taken a stronger girl than her to resist leaning down and having a taste of his shaft for herself. She sank her head down into his lap, moving down to lay on the bed beside him so that she wouldn't have to arch her back to get there. Her hand moved down to the base of his member and she held him there with only her thumb and index finger. She paused a couple of inches above the tip for a moment, giving herself a last-minute reminder that if their parents knew what she was about to do, they'd kick her out of the house, and then she opened her mouth and sank her lips down onto his cock anyway.

She had tried her best to resist, truly, but the allure of her brother's cock was too much to handle. The first thing that she noticed was how warm his cock felt inside her mouth, and the second was that his member had a scent to it. It was masculine, and powerful, though not necessarily rich. She felt it wash over her senses while she ran her tongue around the head to lap up his precum. Predictably, the precum itself tasted a mix of bitter and sweet, though there was a salty undertone to it. When she had lapped up all that he had to offer, she pulled back from him just long enough to swallow and then sank her lips onto his shaft again.

Lincoln had gone from not even knowing what sex was to getting a blowjob in the better part of half an hour. Though he didn't know the name of the act, he'd heard it referenced before. He'd always thought that it was an insult of some sort... that putting your thing in someone's mouth was something you only did when you really didn't like them, but as the feeling of his first blowjob coursed through him, keeping his shaft hard within his sister's mouth, he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

He was suddenly too distracted to pleasure Luan, and he had to pull his hand away from her. He gazed down at the top of Luna's head with an expression of shock on his face. How could anything feel so good? He knew deep down that having his cock in her mouth was something that his sister should never, ever do, but they had already crossed so many lines already. He moved his hands onto the bed beside himself and held on for dear life, each moment that passed with the feeling of Luna's soft lips around his shaft making it harder and harder for him to stay still.

She still hadn't moved much, mostly staying up around the head while her tongue did most of the work, but soon enough she began to slip her head deeper, sliding along the length of his shaft while Luan moved down from her spot on the bed and shuffled over in front of Lincoln. She leaned forward and nudged her head up alongside Luna's, though she didn't go for his cock; just as they had done earlier, one sister took his shaft itself while the other took his balls. Luan was operating mostly on guesswork as she spread his legs a little wider and planted her mouth up against his ball sack.

With both of them using their mouths to please him, they felt the awkwardness of the scenario melt away. Whatever they had been trying to prove to themselves had been proven, and they didn't feel as anxious as they had before. Luan suckled hard on one of Lincoln's balls and pulled her head back until the testicle popped free from her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle, reaching her hand up to cradle his sac while she leaned forward to give him apologetic kisses, right to the side of the ball she'd just been sucking on.

"You look so wound-up..." she commented. Lincoln couldn't even think straight long enough to give her an answer. More kisses followed, and then she made her way up towards the base of his shaft. A silent agreement was made between the two sisters to share their brother's cock. As Luna pulled herself off the cock and dragged her lips down one side of the length, Luan made her way up the other side, rising quickly towards the tip before giving their attentive brother a sultry wink. She moved one of her hands over to sit against the back of Luna's head, making sure that Lincoln's other sister didn't pull away as the two of them glided their lips along the length of his shaft in alternating strokes.

"This feels so weird," Lincoln muttered, moving one hand behind himself for support. It felt like so much had happened in the last few minutes. His other hand moved to settle against the top of Luan's head, simply because he didn't know what else to do with it. He leaned his head back and let out a soft moan, just in time for a bead of precum to begin building at the head of his shaft. Both of his sisters went for it at once, though rather than fight over it they simply ran their tongues around the head of his cock in turn, their lust driving them to do things they normally wouldn't. Their lips met above the tip of his shaft. Luan pulled her head up a little and then leaned down to kiss Luna deeply. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Luna kissed her back, the two of them furthering their relationship over the taste of their brother's precum. As their tongues moved around each other the taste was pushed around their mouths, tainting them. Neither cared, of course and when they finally pulled away from their kiss a few long, agonising moments (for Lincoln) later, Luan moved back down to Lincoln's shaft while Luna pulled back to take a breather. She moved up alongside Lincoln and pressed her body against him again, wrapping one arm around his hip while she looked down to watch Luan work her magic. Her other hand moved down between her legs, two fingers gently stroking over her twat, still wet from the teasing she'd been doing earlier.

The younger of the two sisters had a tendency to be really good at things right out of the gate. Not to say that she didn't benefit from practise, but despite the fact that she'd never given a blowjob before, and knew very little about them, she was able to piece together enough of what she'd seen before to be able to pleasure Lincoln without much trouble. Her hand held him at the base and she ran her tongue from the base of his length up to the tip, moving in quick strokes that paused briefly at the head to waggle her the tip of her tongue against the underside of his prick's head; the moans of pleasure that came from Lincoln always made the detours worth it.

What she might have lacked in genuine skill she made up for in enthusiasm; the moment she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth, she pushed herself halfway down right away. Ack! Her throat ached. She had gone too far, but she managed to cover her recovery by pulling herself back up towards the head and then suckling lightly against it, her hand taking over the actual stroking. She kept her thumb pressed against the underside of his cock, and each time she stroked him she was able to reward herself with another taste of his precum. She was careful not to let her braces get in the way of the action, but she knew that if she went too far again then she might not be able to control it, so she began to be more careful with how deep she went.

Her stroking covered less of his shaft, and she began moving her head down again to make up for lost ground. Constant bobbing up and down, slurping hard each time she pulled herself back up, all while her tongue kept working the underside of the head whenever she neared the tip. Lincoln wasn't going to be able to last much longer, and she could feel it. She didn't know what to expect from him. She'd only heard vague things about what guys did whenever they finished, but even then, he was pretty young, so would he even be able to provide her with a healthy-sized load? As she bobbed her head over the half of his cock she had claimed in her first movement, now able to do so without feeling any sort of an ache in her throat, she realised that she was craving his orgasm. It felt slutty to admit it, but there was no denying it. She wanted her little brother to cum; she NEEDED him to.

She kept silent as she continued to bob her head along his shaft, but she looked up towards his face, expressing her need for him to climax as best she could with only her gaze. Whether it did the trick or not wasn't clear, but Lincoln didn't last much longer. He reached a hand down to grab on tightly to Luna's thigh, and then thrust his hips forward. Pumping himself deeper into Luan's mouth, he watched her hold back a choke as she moved both hands to the base of his cock and held him there with only her thumbs and index fingers.

His balls twitched and thumped with no one to massage them through his orgasm, but he didn't lose out on the pleasure. Luan's mouth, tongue and the entrance to her throat held onto his cock with a velvety softness that helped guide him through his climax. He wasn't sure what was happening, and Luna was quick to lean over and silence him with a kiss so that he wouldn't accidentally grab the attention of anyone that happened to be walking by their house. He moaned his moans into Luna's mouth and he blew his load straight against the back of Luan's throat.

She was quick to pull back once she realised that his cum was going to be wasted, but by the time she had that realisation he had already fired a rope into her gullet. It was warm and sticky and stuck to her throat. It did the same with her mouth as she pulled back far enough to accept it there, sticking to the roof before dropping down onto her tongue. She moved her hands to his thighs and held herself at the head of his cock while he finished spurting his seed into her mouth, and then she pulled herself back and shut her mouth tightly, moving her hand over it. She shut her eyes, and it looked to both Luna and Lincoln as if she hadn't enjoyed what she'd just done, but a moment later her throat moved to swallow and she opened her eyes again, gazing at them with an elated expression.

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed, before grabbing Lincoln's cock by the base again. He cried out a moment later, still far too sensitive to be touched. Luna pulled herself back from Lincoln and grabbed Luan's hand by the wrist, tugging her hand away from Lincoln's member. "You have to be careful with them when they've just cum," she taught her sister, "you might hurt them if you go for a second round too soon." Luna was speaking purely from the knowledge she'd gained second-hand, but if Lincoln's response was anything to go by then there must have been some accuracy to it.

Luna moved herself down onto the floor with Luan and looked over her younger sister's face; the arousal was evident in the both of them, but Luna was a little jealous of her younger sister. Luna hadn't gotten the opportunity to taste Lincoln's cum for herself; there'd be more, of course, but she felt frustration at the fact that Luan hadn't offered to share. Wrapping one arm around Luan's back, she dipped down and kissed her deeply, opting to get a taste of Lincoln for herself even if she had to push her tongue all the way down her sister's throat.

Overcome with arousal, Luan kissed Luna right back, pushing her tongue up into the other girl's mouth with a definite desperation. Both sisters needed more, and as Lincoln watched them make out he felt himself growing hard again; he could give them what they needed, even if he didn't know what they were after.

Hopping down from the bed, he met them on the floor, and as the two of them pulled away from their shared kiss Luan leaned over towards Lincoln instead. The taste of his cum was gone by now, pulled out by Luna as she made out with her younger sister. Lincoln's first kiss was taken from him a moment later, but neither he nor Luan felt particularly bad about it. Lincoln didn't even recall that it was his first kiss until Luan pulled back from him, her face overcome with desire.

"Do you want to go further?" Luna asked, her hand sliding between her legs again at the mere thought of them going further with him. Besides, she was one down — if either of them was going to be having sex with Lincoln, it was going to be her. She needed it just as badly as Luan did. Luna still cared about what Lincoln wanted, of course, but with her mind clouded in a haze of arousal she simply assumed that he was on the same level as her.

"Yes," Lincoln replied, even though the question had been aimed at Luan. He wanted more; the orgasm he'd had was mindblowing, and he couldn't wait to have another one. "Are you going to do it with your mouth again?" he asked.

"Nah, I got somethin' you might like more, little bro," Luna told him, and then she moved herself up to sit on his lap. She was so much bigger than him, and she had to be careful not to just sit on him; it wasn't as if she was worried that she might break him, but she didn't want his first time to be uncomfortable; she also didn't want to have to stop once they'd gotten started. Ah... it was going to be her first time, too, wasn't it? Her hymen had gone long ago, likely from over-enthusiastic masturbation, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have to take things slow. His cock was huge, at least for their age. She'd be able to fit him inside, she was sure, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be a challenge. She was just glad that it was her doing it; having to walk Luan through the process without actually having done it first sounded like a nightmare.

Luna wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft again and then lifted his length up while she began to stroke him slowly. She leaned down to give his lips a gentle kiss, then laid her forehead against his, having to lean down to do so. "Are ya ready, bro?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you're doing," he told her, feeling a shiver of anxiety run down his spine.

"We're about to have sex, little bro, and it's gonna be the best moment of your life." She aligned his cock up with her entrance — already sopping wet — but didn't push him inside just yet; rather, she brushed the tip of his length up against her opening, helping to lubricate his shaft further given that most of what she and Luan had left there had dried up already. Lincoln could already smell her sex, and with it her desperation, even if he didn't recognise it. "As long as you want to," Luna added, admittedly as an afterthought; she'd been so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she hadn't even realised that he might take issue with what she was doing.

She needn't have worried. He moved his hands down to settle against her thighs and then nodded, leaning up to kiss her lips briefly. His forwardness took her by surprise given how docile he had been so far, but she was happy to have him on board. "I do," he replied, sounding breathless. She leaned down to kiss him again.

Luan looked on as Luna dropped her hips downward, and while she couldn't make out the penetration itself she had a clear view of her two siblings as they enjoyed the first moments of sex. Both of them had just lost their virginities, and the pleasure was evident on their faces; they'd pulled away from their kiss and each held a smile, which in Luna's case turned into an expression of pure pleasure. Her hips shook, and her entire body lit up with an orgasm she'd been waiting for. She hadn't expected it to come so soon, but there it was. She fought to stop her hips from gyrating lest her younger brother's cock slip out of her so soon after pushing in. With control over herself that she surprised even herself with, she managed to hold her hips still for the duration of her orgasm, though nothing could stop the almost over-dramatic moans of pleasure that she gave.

"A-Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, a little worried that he might have hurt her. His guess wasn't too far off the mark. Having such a big cock slip into her so quickly (and almost halfway inside, no less) wasn't the best thing she'd ever felt, but it didn't hurt too much. It felt more as if she were being stretched, and for a long moment, there was a kind-of discomfort, though the pleasure she felt from a mixture of the context and the sex itself put any ideas she might have had at pulling off him again to bed before they even arose.

"Y-Yeah," she replied, laying her head against his again. "Jeez, that was..." She couldn't think of the words. Before she could find them, Luan moved up behind her and wrapped her arms around Luna's body from behind.

"Need a hand?" Luan asked, with her trademark smile. Luna nodded slowly, and then leaned herself back a bit, both to make herself more comfortable and to settle into Luan's hold on her.

"Mmm. Yeah, if you c-could just... hold me, and help me move when I try to, that'd b-be— ahhhhh." Luna was cut off when Lincoln, unable to hold himself back any longer, began to slide himself further inside her. She was warm and wet and, to be honest, sex with her was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. Why didn't they teach people about this sooner? Hell, if the lessons about it were anything like the act itself, he might have understood them a little better.

Luna didn't seem to mind. She moved her hands over to set them against the bed behind him for support. Luan had heard enough of what Luna had been trying to say to know what to do, and as Luna began to lift and drop her hips in time with Lincoln's slow thrusting, she made sure to lend her sister a hand, supporting her where she needed it. She only needed one hand to help Luna move, and she put the other to work between her legs, teasing her own clit in time with Lincoln and Luna's sex in order to imagine what having sex with Lincoln might feel like. Pretty soon, she realised that working her clit wasn't going to cut it, and neither was one finger — if she was going to have sex with her brother, she was going to need to be able to fit bigger things inside her. She slid two fingers up against her entrance and without delaying herself any further pushed them inside.

A sharp moan escaped her, and she had to lean her head against the back of Luna's shoulder; in turn, Luna laid her head back against Luan's, her eyes fixed squarely on Lincoln's face as she continued to ride him slowly. By now, the two of them had managed to work themselves into a steady rhythm; one that felt natural despite their shared inexperience. It was everything that Luna thought it would be and more. She still desired sex with girls, but it would have to bring something very impressive to the table to be able to beat her little brother's cock. He felt even harder inside her pussy than he had been inside her mouth; bigger, too, though she had expected that much.

It wasn't long until the beginnings of her second orgasm arose, and she felt the muscles in her legs begin to tighten. She wasn't out of shape by any means, but she wouldn't be able to keep riding Lincoln if it kept feeling so damn good. Placing her hand against his chest, she leaned forward and let out a huff. "C-Can we... like, try another position or somethin'? I think my legs are gonna give out."

"There are more positions you can do it in?" Lincoln asked, excitement in his tone.

Luna let out a chuckle, and then she lifted herself up from his cock. Turning herself around, she moved down onto all fours and pushed the upper half of her body down against the floor, swaying her butt gently from side to side in the hopes that Lincoln might catch on as to what she was suggesting he do. He moved up behind her right away, but he didn't know where to go from there; Luan put the pieces together in her head, and she moved up alongside her brother to help him guide his shaft into Luna.

He was still hard and throbbing, and he probably wouldn't last very long if he was the one in control, but Luna wanted desperately to enjoy the orgasm she had been so close to. As she felt the head of his cock running up against her entrance, she turned her head forward and laid it against the floor, letting herself enjoy whatever came next. She was desperate for him, and he and Luan seemed to be taking their time; Luan brushed the head of his cock up against Luna's entrance for a couple of moments, mesmerised by the way that his thick head pushed and stretched at the tight hole already there. With two fingers still inside herself, she began to rock against them and visualised her own pussy being stretched open by her brother's cock. It was a pleasure that she couldn't wait to feel, but before she would be able to experience it she would have to watch Luan and Lincoln finish their fun together first.

She gave Lincoln a firm pat on the behind as if to suggest he should begin moving. Like a well-trained workhorse, Lincoln set himself into gear immediately, thrusting his hips forward and going at Luna with little restraint. Luan reached up to set his hands against her hips, giving him better control over his thrusting, and what had previously been misaligned and inconsistent became steady, hard thrusts that made Luna beg for more. Luan smiled to herself at the little success she'd had, and then she laid her head over Lincoln's shoulder and continued watching the action while she rocked against her own fingers, using them to stretch out her tight pussy as much as she could in preparation for her brother's cock.

"That's it," Luna moaned, moving her hands to the floor and pushing herself upward. She bounced herself back against her brother's shaft and groaned out in pleasure each time that she did. Her back arched to push her butt further up against him, and both Lincoln and Luan appreciated the view. Luan even reached her hand down to take a handful of the behind in front of her, before glancing over at Lincoln with a smirk as she got an idea. She leaned over and whispered something to him; Luna couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but with how deep into the throes of pleasure she was she didn't think much of it.

A moment later, Lincoln's hand moved away from her hip and then came crashing down against her behind; he had given her a hard spank, and though she wouldn't have known it, it was just what she needed. The orgasm she'd been waiting for hit her all at once. She thrust herself back against Lincoln hard, keeping herself pressed against the base of his cock while her climax rocked her body. Her arms buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the ground, her cheek pressed against the carpet while Lincoln kept thrusting against her. His movements were far more shallow than they had been before, but he was deep inside her; she could feel him knocking up against something deep, but she wasn't sure what it was.

He was close, and having her twitch and convulse around him only brought his climax closer. He moved his hand against her hip and held on tight as he began thrusting harder, lifting his own hips higher and higher, until a misaligned thrust pulled his shaft out of her completely. Luan was on it, grabbing him right away to line him up with her sister's snatch again, and a moment later he was right back at it, hammering away at Luna's pussy as if sex with his sisters were his true calling in life. It certainly felt that way.

The velvety-soft folds of Luna's cunt caressed his member, pulling him closer and closer to his second climax of the night. He found an angle that worked and kept at, thrust after thrust after thrust, each one slapping his hips against Luna's behind. As her second orgasm died down, she could already feel her third coming, though it felt more like a continuation of the second; before Lincoln, she had known pleasure as a series of rises and falls, but he was making her realise that with the perfect partner it was more like consecutive rising.

Her eyes roll back from the pleasure, and her mouth dropped open. She could feel him throbbing and twitching. He must have been close. She hadn't gotten to feel any of his load the first time around, but she was going to make damn sure that she was able to this time. Reaching her hands back, she grabbed hold of his forearms and pushed herself back hard, her pussy taking in his entire shaft, and then she held herself there, resulting to hard grinding in order to bring out his orgasm.

"I think I'm about to—" Lincoln began, and then he came a moment later, cutting himself off with a grunt. With the tip of his cock pressed up against the entrance to her cervix, there was no way that his load wasn't going to fire directly into her womb, but Luna hadn't been expecting it right until the moment it happened. She felt the warmth — a hotness, even — and it was deep inside her. She'd never felt anything so deep before; she didn't even know that she could. His running seed left parts of itself behind as it splashed around her womb, the entire area being given a coating of his cum. It felt to Luna like he had filled her. Her next climax captured her, causing her lower body to go numb; much of what she felt after that was mere guesswork, put together by a lust-addled brain and an exhausted body.

She had to pull herself away from him to stop herself from being overwhelmed further. She pulled herself forward on the carpet and then rolled over onto her back, reaching down to pull her shirt up and off far later than she probably should have done; it was wet through with sweat, though that wasn't entirely new. The same thing often happened after she finished an intense gig, and even in her post-pleasure haze, she felt the same satisfaction. A soft smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "That was something else, bro."

"You're telling me," Lincoln replied, before shivering to work out an odd feeling his orgasm had left within him. "That was awesome. Can we do it again?" he asked, his hands moving towards Luna's knees.

She picked her legs up and pulled herself away from his grasp, letting out a chuckle. "I don't think I have another round in me after that. You're a machine, bro."

Luan placed her hand atop his thigh and leaned over to remind him of her presence with a sloppy kiss to the cheek. "You haven't gone and forgot about little ol' me, have you?" she asked, hardly able to contain her grin; she couldn't wait to feel whatever Luna had just felt. She could practically feel the pleasure by proxy, and her desire was through the roof. She moved down onto the floor, though she laid on her back, and her arms moved up to grab onto Lincoln's shoulders.

Lincoln had forgotten about her, but he didn't say that. He had been distracted, of course, and how could he have not been? He wasn't about to forget a second time, quickly falling into the same motions as he pressed his body against Luan's. Her skin was softer than Luna's had been, it made Lincoln feel as if he needed to be more careful with her. She hadn't been able to fit as much inside her, either. He wasn't immediately sure how to proceed, and Luna seemed too exhausted to give him any guidance.

Luan was too excited to wait for her sister to get herself together again. She reached down between Lincoln's body and her own to wrap her hand around his member. She began stroking him and bit her lip as she realised that Luna's juices were still coating his member. The idea that her own sister's pussy juice might help her brother to fuck her felt far hotter to Luan than it had any right to. She gripped his shoulder hard with the hand that was still there, bracing herself for the penetration to come, and then she aligned him up with her entrance. She already felt too tight, but with any luck, he'd be able to slip inside easily; she hadn't had much trouble fucking herself with two fingers towards the end.

The moment she aligned him into place, Lincoln was already getting ready to thrust up against her. He was raring to go, but his first thrust only resulted in him grinding up along her twat, catching her clit in the process. She winced, and then laid her head back for a moment as she lined him up a second time, moving her other hand down from his shoulder to press it against his stomach instead. "D-Don't push forward 'till we're ready to go," she told him. It would have been hypocritical for her to ask him to get better control of himself, as much as she felt that he should; she couldn't exactly control herself very well, sparing a couple of moments to grind his length up against her entrance just for the pleasure it brought her.

Moving her legs up to wrap them around his waist, she set him at the angle that felt the most comfortable for her, and then leaned her head back again and gave him a slow nod. "Alright! That should be... that should be okay," she said without an ounce of confidence, but the pleasure she saw Luna feel would be worth it, no matter what she had to suffer through to get there.

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice. He moved his hands down to support himself and then rolled his hips forward. What he lacked in knowledge he made up for in desire, driven on by an intense curiosity that had him doing whatever he could to slip his member inside Luan. It was a soft push at first, but there was resistance; Luan's tight pussy just wouldn't give in to him, but that didn't last long. He kept pushing and pushing and Luan threw her head back to let out a groan. What she was feeling wasn't pleasure, but it wasn't pain, either — it was somewhere in the middle, a mixture of uncomfortable and desirable. Her pussy stretched and stretched around the head of Lincoln's cock. It burned as he began to slip inside, but behind that burn, there was something else. There was a pleasure, and once she got a taste of it she had to chase it. Her legs tightened around his waist and she began to push up against him in turn, and with the two of them working to fit his huge cock inside they finally managed.

He slipped inside her, and both of them let out a sigh of relief. He had only fit the tip inside, but that was still enough for them to feel like they'd accomplished something. Luan reached one hand up and gave him a pat on the back of the shoulder before planting a kiss against his chin, and then as he leaned his head down to look at her she placed another against his lips. With the heel of her foot, she gave his behind a gentle pat to let him know that he could keep going. She still had to stretch around him, and the discomfort was still there, but she was deep into the pleasurable side of sex now and she wanted to keep going. She needed it.

Everything felt hot, but she didn't pull away from Lincoln. Each moment passed with him inside her felt better than the last. "Whoa..." she muttered, as she pulled away from the kiss she'd given him to catch her breath. She leaned her head back against the carpet and looked up into his eyes; he didn't seem to share the same intense desire that she and Luna had with both him and each other, but that was understandable. This was experimentation for him, it was much more for them. She tightened her legs around his waist again and held him close, helping him sink further inside her. It was then that he actually began moving, feeling brave enough to do so.

His hands moved down from her shoulders to her waist while he laid his head down into the nape of her neck. Of all the positions they'd had him in, this was the most comfortable. Thrusting down made slipping into her easier, and with each thrust, he was managing to push further and further into her snatch. She felt even tighter than Luna had, but with that tightness came a pleasure. Despite it, he was still able to slip in and out of the space he'd already conquered with ease.

Having bottled up most of what she wanted to say for a while, it wasn't long until Luan couldn't take it anymore. She moved her arms up to wrap them around his neck and held her head closely to his while it laid against her neck. "You feel so big inside me, Lincoln," she moaned, her voice sounding whiny; she rolled her hips up against his and tried to push him deeper, but he kept thrusting at the same speed. "I'm glad we did this. I've wanted to be this close to you for so long." It wasn't as if she never showed her softer side, but Lincoln was surprised nonetheless, and he wasn't really sure how to respond.

Luna, who had just finished recovering from her session with him, moved over towards her other two siblings. She moved her hands to Luan's ankles and pulled her legs from around Lincoln, spreading Luan's legs wide. Luan looked up at her in confusion only to have her naked sister sit herself down atop her face. Luna's session with Lincoln had removed all her inhibition, and all that was left was a desire for pleasure. Lincoln moved himself up as Luna sat herself down, and she was quick to reach down and grab his face, locking lips with him while she ground herself down against Luan.

The sudden presence of a pussy against her mouth had been a surprise, but Luan adjusted quickly, lapping her tongue along her sister's slit while Lincoln kept hammering away at her. The lack of control she had over her own legs made her feel restless, but she took that out on Luna, doing everything that she could to catch her older sister off-guard... though she wasn't very good at it. She nipped and sucked at Luna's clit with that intent in mind but only ended up increasing her sister's pleasure, to which Luna rolled her hips down against Luan's face a little harder.

Lincoln kissed his sister back as if his life depended on it. He hadn't even thought about having sex with two people at once... and Luan was making Luna feel good with her mouth? There was so much that he had to learn, and he was excited to learn it with his sisters, even if their competitive attitudes got in the way. Luna slid her tongue into his mouth and he pushed his back in turn. They twisted the two tongues around one another while Luan's tongue moved down towards Luna's entrance. It was there that she found the taste of Lincoln's cum, with the load he'd given to Luna earlier still sat mostly inside her. She must have been holding it in because the moment Luan's tongue pushed inside and she helped Luna loosen up a little, a flood of cum began sliding out from Luna's pussy and into Luan's open mouth. She didn't mind that it was second hand, nor that it held the taste of her sister's snatch. Luan was as delighted as she was depraved. She wondered whether Luna's intent had been to catch her off-guard with it.

Whatever the case was, she was certainly enjoying herself. She moved her hands up to set them against Luna's thighs and did her best to hold her sister in place as she ate her out, but keeping Luna still was a challenge. As she made out with Lincoln, Luna rolled her hips in place, driving them further down against Luan's eager mouth and tongue. "That it, sis," Luna muttered, channeling a lust she'd only seen in porn. "Eat that pussy good." She lamented the fact that she couldn't touch her own chest. "Here, little bro. Try this," Luna muttered to Lincoln, before reaching across to grab his hands. He set them against Luan's ankles, prompting him to hold Luan in place so that Luna could freely touch herself. While she rode Luan's face, she worked her nipples in-between two of her fingers, her entire body seizing up with the pleasure she had been so eager to feel.

"We definitely need to do this again," Luna muttered to herself as she threw her head back. She reached one hand behind herself, abandoning the tit it had been fondling, and gave herself better support to continue grinding her hips against Luan's face. Luan did her best to keep up with her sister's movement, following the shifting pussy with her tongue, but eventually she realised that her best bet was just to hold her tongue still and let Luna grind against it; once Luna caught onto what Luan had done, she went with it, moving her other hand over to hold the bed frame beside her so that she could REALLY get going atop Luan's face.

Lincoln's new position was a little awkward, but comfortable. He looked down towards Luan's face as he hammered away at her with a constant pumping motion, feeling as if he was deeper inside her than he had been inside Luna. His balls slapped against her ass with each thrust. Luan was greedy for pleasure, though; she couldn't resist moving one of her hands down to slowly stroke her clit in circles while her brother kept pounding away at her without pause. He was already knocking up against her cervix, and whereas with Luna it had been a vague feeling that she couldn't quite place, with Luan it was definitive. He filled her out entirely, her walls gripping so tight to him that each time he pulled out he took at least half an inch of her pussy with him.

She was almost too tight, but that didn't stop Lincoln. He was determined. He glanced between Luan and Luna and then dipped his head forward to take Luna's nipple into his mouth. As he suckled hard, he spread his knees and little wider and shifted his angle inside Luan once again; his thrusts forward were slower, but he put emphasis on pushing his cock as deep as he could. He was grinding against the entrance to her cervix, though he couldn't have known what it was nor the importance of it. He ended each thrust with a couple of moments of brushing his tip against it and then moved onto the next one.

Luan was beginning to go numb. He was thrusting against her so hard that she could hardly feel her legs anymore; with how pleasured she was, though, the tingles of sensation that her numbness sent throughout her lower body only made the experience even more pleasurable for her. With both hands, she reached up and clamped down against Luna's thighs again, keeping her pressed still against her face so that she could continue lapping at her slit. Her tongue didn't rest, with Luan moving her tongue in a constant lapping motion as she tried to help Luna experience the pleasure that she was feeling. She pushed her tongue into Luna's entrance, and she pushed it as deep as it would go.

Luna was already close to her next orgasm, but she wanted to last longer than Luan. It wasn't as if she felt competitive, but she had already cum so many times and it felt pathetic to cum again, especially when she was the oldest of the three. Eventually, though, she had to succumb to Luan's tongue and grip on tight to the bed's frame; her orgasm came whether she wanted it or not, and as she screamed through the pleasure she wondered why she had been apprehensive about cumming again.

"Aw... whoa," she mumbled, as she pulled herself up from Luan's face. She'd left it a mess. "Sorry about that, sis." Luan gave her a wide grin, and then reached up to grab Luna's face. She pulled her down to give her a deep kiss, but soon had to let go in order to breathe. As Lincoln looked down at her, he looked a little jealous, or perhaps just left out. She reached up and pulled him down, too. As he'd been pulled down, he had to move his hands lower to support himself again, and Luan was quick to take advantage of the control she had over her legs. She wrapped them tightly around his body again, and pulled away from their kiss only briefly to lean up and whisper into his ear.

"Cum inside me, Lincoln." He didn't know what the word 'cum' meant, nor the implication of doing such a thing, but the tone of her voice kept him excited enough to do exactly that. He laid himself down atop her rather than trying to keep upright, and his hands moved down to sit against her hips. It only took a couple more thrusts for him to be ready to blow.

While her two younger siblings went at it, Luna reached down to support them, whispering words of encouragement into Lincoln's ear as he gave his final deep thrust into Luan's tight pussy. He then let out a grunt and shut his eyes tightly, his orgasm obvious by the way his body seized up. Luan's eyes widened as she felt the first burst of cum fire inside her. It missed her cervix entirely, but blasted against her inner walls and splashed around there, eventually settling at the lowest point just as his second burst began. He had to fill the remaining space between his cock and her cervix entirely before any spilled into her womb, but Luan had been none-the-wiser to the possibility until she felt it spilling in there, giving her the same revelation that her sister had only a dozen minutes prior.

"That's so weird," she muttered and then leaned her head back. A series of mini-orgasms had been ploughing through her the entire time Lincoln had been inside, but his orgasm gave way for a proper orgasm to hit her, and it hit hard. She felt her head pulse and her body twitch, and everything felt amazing. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced before, and far better than masturbation. How was it fair that her biggest pleasure would come from the cock of her brother?

She settled into post-orgasm relaxing around the same time that Lincoln did. Despite all of the energy that his young body had, he seemed exhausted. Luan let out a huff and looked over at Luna. "You could have warned me it would be that intense. I thought I was about to die!" she spoke, though she was grinning the entire time.

"What? And ruin the surprise?" Luna asked, grinning herself. She reached down and ran her hand through Luan's hair, before giving her another upside down kiss, and then she gave Lincoln a pat on the behind. "C'mon, little bro. Let's get you cleaned up before mom, dad and the others get home."

She had to explain to Lincoln on the way to the shower that their parents definitely wouldn't be okay with what they'd just done, but he seemed to get it. He seemed to understand the taboo aspect of the scenario, too. Luna wondered if it had played any part in how excited he'd been. All three of the siblings got into the shower together, with Lincoln in the middle while Luan and Luna sandwiched him, not in the least bit being careful about whether they excited him again or not.

From above, Luna worked her hands through his hair, applying some shampoo while stood behind him. "Think you'll be any better at that homework stuff now, little bro?" she asked, recalling how out-of-hand things had gotten from the moment she began masturbating; she might have felt guilty were it not for all the smiles and the many orgasms that the three siblings had enjoyed together.

"Not sure," he replied, keeping his eyes closed to avoid getting any shampoo in them. "I don't think we answered many of the questions on there, other than I guess I know which bits feel good now."

"Heh, sorry," Luna replied, sounding bashful.

"It's a shame your homework is due tomorrow because I think we could go for a round two," Luan interjected while washing her own hair. Luna moved the shower head over towards Lincoln and then washed the shampoo out of his hair. He reached up a moment later to wipe what was left out of his face, and then looked up towards Luan. As he did, he couldn't help but stop to stare at her chest. Throughout their time together, he hadn't even seen them. They weren't all that much different from Luna's, but the revelation alone was enough to excite him.

"Well," he began, moving one hand to sit against the opposing forearm. "Technically it's not due for another twelve hours or so. Even including sleep, that's a lot of time." Luan's hands paused immediately, and she looked down at him. The lust had been gone from the moment they'd left the bedroom, but he could see that look in her eyes again. It was probably his fault; his cock was hard and prodding against her outer thigh.

"You don't say..." Luan muttered, before sinking down onto her knees. She wrapped her hand around his cock at the base, and then slapped his length against her cheek, before moving her lips over the head of his cock and sucking him inside. Behind him, he felt Luna press up close, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck; he could feel her tits pressing up against him from behind. With two sisters fawning over him, Lincoln got the impression that life was about to get a whole lot sweeter.


End file.
